


Never dance with a Cat

by Elydy138



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elydy138/pseuds/Elydy138
Summary: Just a little gift for my friend, who loves to danceThat was fun to write !So Mari need to perform a dance in a very special event in her family.And she receives some unexepected help.Yeah, unexpected, right xD





	Never dance with a Cat

Marinette was dancing in her room. The music echoed softly in the space, creating a bubble around the girl, as she moved in synch. Surprisingly enough, she didn’t tripped even once. She needed to learn a choreography for the weeding of one of her father’s relative, and she didn’t want to mess up by being clumsy. If Ladybug could swing all around Paris with only a yo-yo, Marinette could do this. And again, she was surprised she actually caught the thing that fast. She had never been a good dancer, and she was rehearsing a waltz on her own, but she didn’t care. First, she had to learn  _her_ moves, then she would care about her partner, whoever he would be. She repeated the steps as many times as she could, as if she wanted to carve them into her mind. Which was probably the case. That day was very important for her parents, and messing up was out of question. 

So she kept on dancing. And she was so focused, that she didn’t notice the shadow lurking by her hatch. She was just dancing, getting used to the movements, and adding some variations in it. 

A light knock on the window startled her, and Marinette tripped on her foot. She fell miserably on the floor, grunting. 

“Tikki, I swear, if you’re trying to be funny...” The girl grumbled. But the Kwami was nowhere to be seen, as she was sleeping in her little bed, in Marinette’s desk. 

Another knock, and the girl realised the sound came from her ceiling. She looked up, and her eyes met two bright emeralds. She sighed, cut the music from her laptop and climbed the ladder to her mezzanine so she could open the hatch. 

“Good evening, Chat.” She said. 

“Evening, princess! How nice to see you again.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Weeeeeell… It started raining and...”

Marinette glanced behind Chat Noir, and saw the storm raging outside. She knew that the rain made Chat uncomfortable, and she obviously couldn’t abandon him at the mercy of the weather. 

“Okay, kitty, come inside.” She sighed. 

He didn’t hesitate, and jumped in her room. He was too happy to be able to take cover, though he wished he could’ve let Marinette out of this. 

“Stay here, I’m gonna fetch some towels.”

She disappeared from his sight. He sat on the floor of the mezzanine, legs crossed. He listened to Marinette, as she dug in her closet, and the sound of fabrics being ruffled, a lot of fabrics. 

When she came back, she held a pile of towels, all in shades of pink. She was slightly blushing when she gave them to him. 

“Sorry, I only have those...”

“Don’t worry, that’s perfect.”

She smiled softly. 

“Do you need any help?”

“Nah, I’ll manage. Thanks, _purrincess_.”

_If he can pun, he’s definitely fine._

She got down again, and let Chat Noir take care of himself. She resumed her rehearsal. She was doing fine, but her mind was preoccupied by the boy’s presence. She was under the mezzanine, so he couldn’t see her, but somehow, she was still disturbed by it.

She shook her head, trying to get rid of that thought, and tried to get back to the steps.

Chat Noir, on the other hand, was drying his hair, his senses on alert. When he was in civilian form, rain and storm were ok. But as Chat Noir, everything was disproportionate. The sound of the water everywhere, each drop, the thunder… He couldn’t think straight anymore. So when he landed in Marinette’s balcony, he was hoping to get shelter there, thinking that the protective tarp would be enough. But it was soaked, and merely cover him while he was debating about reaching for Marinette or not. But another lightning got the best of him, and he knocked on her window. He wasn’t really proud of that, but he was thankful. When it was about Marinette, he knew she wouldn’t refuse to help someone in need. And for thinking that, he felt guilty. 

When he was finished over his head, he tried to do something about his suit. Plagg would not be happy about that. Chat quickly ruffle the towel against the leather, standing up. That was when he caught a glimpse on Marinette, below the mezzanine, who was moving in

a weird way. 

_Wait. Not a weird way… She’s…_

Dancing. He realised she was dancing. He leaned on closer to the edge, curious. 

He could notice she was getting used to the choreography, though her movements were… maybe too stiff? He vaguely wondered why she would want to learn a waltz. 

Chat remained silent as the girl danced, his mind more and more captivated by her. He never saw her  _that_ way in school, she was far too shy with him around. But with Alya and Nino, she could be at ease. He never understood why it was different with him. 

Marinette tripped over the carpet, and fell again. Without thinking, he rushed towards her, to see if she was alright. He jumped over the bed and landed just beside her. It startled her, and she let out a weak shriek. 

“Don’t scare me like that!” She hissed.

“Are you okay princess?” He asked, not minding her harsh tone.

“Yeah, just my inner clumsiness showing. I’m fine.”

“It was a nice dance though.”

“Really?”

He just nodded with a smile, while he helped her to get up. 

“Permission to be bold princess?”

“What? Uh, yes, go on.”

“Your movements are good, but your dance missed feelings. You’re too concentrate, and that made your movements too stiff.”

“Oh. Well, I’ve never been a good dancer, and… I’m not used to this.”

“Maybe it’s because you’re practicing a waltz on your own? It would help if you could rehearse with your partner.”

“I don’t know who my partner is. It’s for a wedding in my family, and I couldn’t meet everyone yet.”

“Oh, I see. Well, you’re in luck today.”

She tilted her head, her eyes questioning. He then bowed to her, in a very knightly way. 

“Princess, may I have this dance?” He said softly. 

Marinette did not expect that. She knew that Chat was a massive flirt, but with Ladybug. She would have never thought it could have extend to her civilian self. And somehow, it made her happy. She nodded, slightly blushing. Then he took her hands, placed them on him, one on his shoulder, the other on his waist. He suddenly realised how close to her he was. He did his best to hide his blush, but she wasn’t looking. He put one hand on her waist, and she gasped. He then used his free hand to lift her head. 

“Look this way, princess. Your feet won’t run away, and you need to keep your head up.”

‘Uh, uuuuuh, okay…?”

Seeing her so confused and shy just made him wanting more. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and they started dancing. Marinette led first, in order to show him the special steps that were in the choreography. He remembered them rather quickly, much to Marinette’s surprise. Then he took the lead, and the girl knew she was screwed. 

He was far too good at this. She would have never thought that Chat Noir was actually a good dancer. Another thing she might add on the list. His hands never moved, but she felt like her whole body was on fire. That was the most intimate contact she had with a boy so far. It was scary as hell, but in the same time she was… glad? Her eyes were locked in his, and she knew, in the deepest part of her heart, that she could fall for him, at this moment. His eyes were soft, tender, caring. He would not let her fall, he would not let her down. 

As they did a spin, the girl was suddenly aware of the distance. She felt her heart squeezing in her chest, crying for his touch. Something was wrong with her. 

When they reconnected again, she let out a small breath, which made Chat laugh. 

“What?” She asked, her eyes lost in his.

“Nothing. Glad to see that I don’t bother you.” He chuckled.

She blushed so hard she wished she could hide, but her hands were not free. 

“I-I, uh, uuuuuh, where does that come from?” She stuttered.

“Just like I said, it’s nothing.”

But his smile was radiant. He made Marinette spin alone, even if it wasn’t in the steps. He just wanted to do it. Chat watched her closely as she came back to him, enjoying her confused look. This time, his hand on her waist was a little more pressing, more demanding. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to be closer to her. Maybe it was the dance. 

Or maybe he did want Marinette to be close to him. 

The girl was as much troubled than him. She didn’t thought that a dance could affect her so much. Her mind was full of memories when Chat and her (as Ladybug) were brought far too close in her comfort zone. But this was different. She agreed on this. And that made it even more embarrassing for her. 

The more they danced, the more closer they get. At each spin, Chat would cut the space between them. When the song ended for the sixth time, they were practically clinging to each other. And the strangest part in it? They didn’t want to let go. 

But as Cinderella, Chat Noir’s ring started to beep, startled them both. The magic broke, and they separated awkwardly. 

“Sorry.” Chat said, looking upset. 

“Don’t worry. It’s… it’s fine. Thank you for your help. Really.”

“Anything for my princess.” He replied, though he almost stuttered. 

“Aw, aren’t you sweet now?” 

He grinned mischievously. He didn’t forget her look, when he was holding her close. No way he could forget that. 

“That must be your presence, you tend to make people happier.”

“So you’re happy?” She said softly, her cheeks slightly turning pink. 

“I am. More than I could imagine.” He whispered, more for himself.

He realised he said that out loud, and looked up to see if she heard him. And by the way her face reddened, she did hear that. She started mumbling something, but he couldn’t get a word from it. 

Then his ring beeped again. 

_Damn you Plagg_ . 

“Shouldn’t you go?” Marinette asked, looking worried.

“I’ll leave. I just...”

He glanced through the window, confirmed that the rain had stopped. He could go now. 

But a part of him wanted to stay here. 

He lingered the moment where he would have to go. 

So he took Marinette’s hands in his, and kissed them. 

“Princess, close your eyes, please?”

“W-what?”

“Trust me?”

“B-but...”

Despite her hesitation, she did close her eyes, though she obviously seemed puzzled by Chat’s demand. She stood still, flustered. What did he want to do?

Suddenly, his voice was so close to her ear that she gasped in surprise.

“Thank you for this lovely moment, princess. I’m sure you’ll be wonderful at the wedding.”

Then he kissed her on the cheek. And next thing she felt was a gust of wind, as he left in a rush. Leaving her, in the middle of the room, out of breath.

Her knees shivered, and she let herself fall on the ground. Her cheek, her ear were burning, as if she touched cold ice. Her hands were shaking, and an unstoppable smile spread her lips.

She was  _so screwed_ . 

 

Few days later, as the wedding ended, everyone complimented Mari on her performance. The boy she was paired with was a good dancer, and she learned that her parents were a little scared for her. But she nailed it. 

While she was dancing, she lost track of time, as she imagined another boy instead of her current partner. Black leather suit, mischievous smile, eyes as green as emeralds. She could almost feel him. 

But it wasn’t  _him_ , and that fact disappointed her more than she would’ve thought. 

 

What she didn’t know, though, was that a black cat was watching over her, from a rooftop close to the hall where the wedding took place. And surprisingly enough, he found himself fighting the urge to join her. He wanted to be with her, more than he would’ve admit it. 

 

The next day, Marinette was lying down in her divan, lazily listening to musics. Spring’s break was almost over, and she needed to finish her homework. But she couldn’t, as her mind was totally somewhere else. 

A sudden  _knock_ on her hatch startled her. She smiled. 

“Well, look what the cat dragged in.” She laughed.

Chat jumped through the opening, and landed near Marinette. He leaned on the backrest of the divan, and met her beautiful eyes. 

“A cat pun related? Really now?” He said, almost scowling.

“As if you didn’t have a full book about that!”

He chuckled. 

“Might be the case. But coming from you, it’s funnier.”

She rolled her eyes. The boy  _was_ a flirt, after all. 

“Oh right!” She said, like she remembered something. 

She jumped on her foot, ran through her room and opened her closet. She looked for something inside, throwing everything else on the floor.

“HA AH!” She shouted proudly. 

Chat watched her fussing around, kinda amused. When she get back to him, she was holding something behind her. 

“Guess who got the bouquet~?” She asked with a playful tone. 

“No.” He replied with a fake chock. 

“YES!” 

And then she waved the bouquet at his face. It was a nice one, in plastic though, but still cute. In shades of pink and purple. No wonder why the girl did her best to get it.

Chat laughed at her reaction. 

“Good job princess.” He praised her. 

“Thank you!” 

“And so? Who’s the lucky guy?”

“W-what?” 

“They said that if you get the bouquet, you’re sure to wed in the year. So, who’s the lucky chosen one?”

At these words, she blushed. She completely forgot about that, more focused on using the bouquet in one of her design.

“I, uh, I don’t...I...” She stuttered. 

“Hey, relax, Marinette, I was kidding.” He said with a wave. 

“… wouldn’t mind if it was you...”

That totally took him by surprise. He looked at Marinette, her face so red that she might faint at any moment. He smiled softly. With one step, he closed the spaced between them, and with his hand, he lifted up her chin, so their face would be at the same level. 

“Can you repeat that?” 

“No.”

“Please?” He purred. 

She tensed, his voice far too much pleasing. She was feeling stupid now, giving in to her impulsive mind. She wished he never heard her said that.

But not because she didn’t think those words.

But because she  _meant_ them. And she was afraid he would make fun of her. 

She took a deep breath.

“I wouldn’t mind if it was you.” 

Chat chuckled, looking pleasingly happy. 

“I would be honored, my princess.” 

He leaned on her, and kissed her on her lips. Soft, tender at first, but more and more eagerly. When they finally parted, Chat rested his forehead against Marinette’s.

She looked at him, still a little embarrassed. But when she saw the look of pure bliss on his face, she couldn’t help but smile. 

“You’re supposed to wait for them to say “kiss the bride”, you know.” She giggled. 

“Okay.”

He kissed her again.

“W-why...”

“Well, you said it right?” He laughed. 

“Oh come on.” She sighed. 

“Hey, Marinette, there’s something I need to tell you...”

“What?”

His hands on each sides of her head, he locked up their eyes together. 

“I love you, Mari.”

Her face brightened up, as she whispered.

“Love you too...”

Then he smiled like the whole world changed. He was genuinely delighted. His heart was overflowing with emotions he wasn’t used to, and for a moment, he wouldn’t have care if the world crumbled, because Marinette loved him. And now, there was only one thing left to do...

“Hey, Mari, wanna know another secret?” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to you all !  
> Love you Lily <3


End file.
